Magnetic fields can affect the physical properties of water. Physical properties such as viscosity, surface tension, osmotic pressure, Ph-value are a few of the physical properties which have been reported affected by engaging water with magnetic fields. Similarly, there has always been a concern for the treatment of fluids having contaminants. Fluids having contaminants or components such as paraffin, asphaltene or the like are required to be treated so that the fluid provides a more useful purpose. Alternately, the reason for treating a fluid may be to increase the flow rate, optimize a physical parameter of the fluid or the like.
It is especially desirable to reduce the build-up of or components such as paraffin, asphaltene or the like, as well as contaminants, in association with the transfer of fluids. The build-up of paraffin, asphaltene or contaminants cause fluid flow to decrease which ultimately can result in a system being shut down for cleaning or repair.
In such situations the efficacy of the treatment of fluids using magnetic fields is determined by the strength of the applicable magnetic field, the frequency associated with the field, the strength of the magnetic fields, and possible pulsation characteristics.
The effect of a magnetic field on aggregates to control solidification of metals have been reviewed in technical Literature. Lad'yandy, V. I., Novokhatskly, I. A., Koshukhar', I. Ya., pogorelove, A. I., Ustyuk I. I. (Sverdlovsk): "Influence of Magnetic Field on the Viscosity and Structure of Liquid Metals" (1980) reported an experimental study of influence of magnetic fields on the viscosity and structure of liquid metals. Lad'yandy, et al., reported a substantial reduction in kinematic viscosity differences for metallic liquid using transverse and longitudinal magnetic fields. The mechanism of the observed effect is satisfactorily explained with allowance for structural micro irregularity in liquid metal. Lad'yandy, et al., stated that: "The oriented arrangement of clusters in magnetic field significantly influences numerous processes in liquid metals, in particular solidification processes. Within the frame work of the quasi polycrystalline model, the process of liquid solidification can be considered to comprise the following successive stages: liquid cluster.fwdarw.crystal embryo.fwdarw.solid. It is suppose that the crystal embryo forms by association of several clusters with similar lattice orientation until it reaches a certain size. The crystal forms by growth of the embryo, primarily by attachment to it of other clusters which are also in crystallographic alignment with the growing crest. In this case, embryos formed from clusters during the pre-solidification period are preferentially oriented along the magnetic liners of force of the liquid. The proposed mechanism of influence of magnetic field on processes of crystal nucleation and growth are in good agreement with available test results on the solidification of molten Al--Ni, Cd--Zn, Bi--Cd and Al--Cu in constant magnetic field."
Some crude oil contains adequate concentration of iron to have a magnetic susceptibility. The ferro-magnetic fluid hypothesis is based on crude oil having obtained iron from the earth. The iron content gives magnetic susceptibility to the crude oil. Ferrofluids are stable colloidal suspensions of sub-domain sized ferrite particles dispersed in a liquid medium by a suitable surfactant agent. Ferrofluids have been successfully prepared using water, hydrocarbons, esters, diastase, fluorocarbons, and even liquid mercury. Two applications showing considerable promise are ferrofluid rotary shaft seals and scrap metal separators. Rotary shaft seals have been commercially available for several years. Magnetic susceptibilities are required and as laboratory analysis to determine the content of iron. For instance, the paraffin with ferromagnetic particles are mainly paramagnetic. Fossil water, the formation water associated with crude oil in the reservoir, normally contains iron in the range of 10-30 ppm.
The technical literature reports using magnetic fluids to control suspension stability by using magnetic saturation between 20 and 200 gausses. For example, Wooding, A., et al.: Proteins and Carbohydrates as Alternatives Surfactants for the Preparation of Stable Magnetic Fluids, University of Durham, England, Magnetic Master application. Conference on September 1987 reports one-stage preparation of stable aqueous magnetic fluids, whereby colloidal F.sub.3 O.sub.4 particles are dispersed using naturally occurring polymers and their derivatives (e.g., gelatin, polygalacturonic acid, carboxymethyl-cellulose and succinylated gelatin) as surfactant materials. Low-toxicity materials have been used to permit possible medical use of the fluids. Using a variety of surfactant concentrations at the time of particle formation, control of particle size has been achieved, and particles as small as 3.0 nm in diameter obtained. Stable fluids with up to 6% F.sub.3 O.sub.4 content can be produced.
Further, Jones, T. B. and Krueger, D. A., An Experimental and Theoretical Investigation of the Magnetization Properties and Basic Electromagnetic and Electromechanics of Ferrofluids reported basic research on magnetization properties and the build response of ferrofluids to magnetic fields. From the fluid mechanical point of view, ferrofluids are a typical because they can interact with a magnetic field to produce a controllable body force on the fluid, a body force significant with respect to terrestrial gravity. From the basic physical point of view, ferrofluids are interesting because of the mechanisms which are involved in the transformation of the forces on individual ferrite particles to the bulk of the liquid carrier. The Jones, et al., research program was divided into studies of the magnetization properties, and the electromechanics and applications.
Also, Belorai, Ya., et al.: Application of Nuclear Magnetic and Electron Paramagnetic Resonance to Control Structural Changes During Pressure and Heat Treatments of Crudes: Izvestiya Xysshikh, Gaz. No. 1, July 1993. p. 51-55, from the Scientific Research Institute of Nuclear Geophysics and Geochemistry of Russia conducted research with non-newtonian crude oil. They reported research conducted using crude from the Uzen deposit with non-newtonial properties. The experiments were performed both on samples of crude and model specimens (mechanical solutions of paraffin, resins, and asphaltene in diesel fuel.) Belorai, et al., determine that Uzen crude oil was paramagnetic with a high content of paraffin.
Rheological parameters of the investigated model specimens and oils were determined on the "Rheotest"-type viscosimeter. They studied baroprocess and thermoprocess. It has been shown that both types of processing yield a considerable decrease in the shear stress. Based on the nuclear magnetic and electron paramagnetic resonance, pressure and heat treatment have a similar effect on the structure and rheological characteristics of oils. The shear stress reduction implies a considerable reduction in the viscosity of crude oil. Also, the authors considered that the effect on structure was significant.
Kha la falla, Aanaa and Reimers, George: A Method for Clarifying Slimes, Department of the Interior, Washington, D.C., August (1980) reported a method for clarifying slimes. The method is based upon the discovery that the unique flocculate described was useful in slime clarification. This discovery is based upon the further discoveries that the surfactant in this flocculate bridges the slime particles electrostatically to the colloidal magnetic particles in this flocculate, and serves to stabilize the magnetic colloid. In the described method, a negatively charged slime was treated with an anima-stabilized magnetic colloid that has a net positive charge. The amine stabilizing agent is a n-C10 to n-C15 aliphatic amine. A preferred amine is dodecylamine. A magnetic colloid containing dodecylamine in an amount that is approximately 25% of the magnetic particles, on a weight basis, and containing about 20 w/v% of the magnetic particles, which have a size ranging from about 50 to 100 .ANG., has a saturation magnetization of about 200 gausses. This colloid becomes unstable and flocculates when diluted to a magnetization less than about 1 to 3 gausses.
Parsonage, P.: Particle Interactions in Colloidal Suspensions, Warren Spring Lab., Stevenage, England 1987 has presented a review of the mechanisms of particle introduction in colloidal suspensions. Effects due to born repulsion, van der Waals forces, electrical interactions, hydration, structural and steric effects, hydrophobic effects and magnetic interactions were considered. A usable set of equations was presented for describing each of these effects in systems of identical spherical particles. Use of these equations allows prediction and interpretation of suspension behavior relevant to coagulation, flotation, filtration and rheological control. Some examples of the variation of interaction energy with particle separation were given to illustrate the influence of changes in the surface magnetic and solution properties.
Of particular interest for the present invention is the formation of paraffin and asphaltene solutes in oil products. It is a common known problem that the build-up of paraffin and asphaltene solutes in production lines, flow lines and pipe lines is a major problem. Many fluids can be, and are, chemically treated to prevent build-up and unwanted formations. Also, it is not unusual for the use of heating or cooling to reduce unwanted formations. Lastly, mechanical means are adapted to remove such formations for example, scraping and grinding. Thus, there is a great need for reducing the unwanted build-up by means other than chemicals, thermal methods, mechanical methods and inefficient electromagnetic methods.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method which inhibits the build-up of, and the formation of, crystals and solids associated with pipelines and other related production equipment.
A feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that increases the solubility of paraffin, asphaltene or other substances of interest in crude oil.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that decreases the cloud point, pour point, viscosity and deposition of paraffin, asphaltene, and other similarly related compounds or substances of interest.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that will increase the production and cut the cost of controlling paraffin and asphaltene on pumps, pump rods, tubing and production equipment, and pipelines.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that controls scaling.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method for removing existing depositions of paraffin and asphaltene.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method which eliminates or greatly reduces the need for using hot oil techniques, pigging, chemicals and scraping in association with oil production, flow line and pipe line maintenance.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that eliminates the need to continuously monitor, feed, adjust, service, handle or test to maintain proper well chemistry.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that is fully automated, can operate continuously, and requires no maintenance.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that reduces reservoir damage and extends well life.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that facilitates water and oil separation in dehydration units.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that is non-polluting and complies with all state, federal and international environmental laws.
Yet further, an additional feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method according to a specific mathematical design such that the designing parameters are fully appreciated.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method which has significantly increased electrical fields for increasing the effectiveness to control paraffin or asphaltene deposition.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that uses a vibrating magnetic field.
Yet still further, another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that combines a vibrating magnetic field and a vibrating electric field.
Yet still another feature of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fluid conditioning apparatus and method that significantly decreases viscosity of the fluid such that solutes in the fluid are maintained in solution.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.